


Don't wait until it's too late

by silencekills



Category: Love - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencekills/pseuds/silencekills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this based on what most people go through nowadays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't wait until it's too late

We started as strangers who met through our friends, after hanging out a few more times, we became friends.

We started hitting each other up on facebook and eventually, it became a routine and by routine, I mean that if we didn't talk, it wouldn't have felt right at all. Does that ever happen to you? You start talking to someone and sooner or later, they become your everything, part of your daily routine and without them being there, you felt uneasy and empty.  
  
Everything started out great; we would talk until 6 in the morning until one of us fell asleep. You were the first person I thought of when I woke up in the morning and the last person I think of before I went to bed. Even though we weren't able to see each other everyday, just simply knowing that we care for one another was enough.

We started to make plans when it was actually possible for us to see each other. I don't know if it was just me, but those days that lead up to the "big day" consisted of me worrying that I wouldn't be what you expected me to be, those days consisted of me hating myself for not being perfect, those days consisted of me being nervous and having butterflies because I was so scared to see you But when the actual day came, everything went great. You didn't judge me, you didn't treat me any differently, and for once in my life, I was able to feel comfortable with being myself. I was so happy to be able to see you after so long. It felt so unreal...but I enjoyed every single second of it.  
  
We started to hang out and the more we hung out, the more I got to know you, the more I started to realize that the feelings I have for your aren't just feelings you have for a friend..I wanted to know how you felt about me; I wanted to ask you...but I chickened out.

We were more than friends but less than lovers...atleast that was how I thought of it. But even though I was well aware of how I felt, I had no idea how you felt...I was constantly asking myself what I meant to you but the answer never came. I wanted to know if you were like this to everyone, or if it was just me.

I was afraid of showing you my feelings incase you didn't feel the same. I started to avoid talking to you because I knew how devastated i'd feel if I were to find out that you didn't feel the same way.

For some odd reason, conversations became shorter, replies started to come slower and it even came to the point where there was no reply. You would say hi to me, and even then I would be scared of showing too much feelings...because I didn't want to get hurt. This definitely took a while to get used to..I missed the late night talks, the 5+ hour long phone calls we would have, our jokes, and just everything about you. I found myself constantly checking my phone for your messages, I'd re-read our messages and think back to when we actually had things to talk about and whenever my phone vibrates, I'd hope that it is a message from you.

Then one day, it just all stopped. No one bothered trying anymore, and talking to each other just didn't feel right anymore. It's times like these where I'd be happy with even a short conversation. But just because we stopped talking, it doesn't mean I don't think about you anymore, because I do, all the time; it doesn't mean I don't want to talk, because I do, and I hope for you to talk to me every single day; and it definitely doesn't mean that I am over you, because I'm not, and I won't be for a while. I'm constantly asking myself if you felt the same and constantly asking myself what exactly I did wrong to have things end this way. I avoided you because I didn't want to get hurt, but little did I know that avoiding you was what hurt me most. I didn't want you to think that I don't care because I really do. more than you could ever imagine.  
Till this day, I'm still blaming myself for what happened. Thinking back, I feel really stupid that I chickened out because, even if I wanted to, I waited too long and now it's too late for me to tell you how I felt. 


End file.
